


Abandonment On a Plane

by ivy_baskin, LB714



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male Slash, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_baskin/pseuds/ivy_baskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men: Days of Future Past - the reunion that SHOULD have happened on Charles's private jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment On a Plane

Logan grunted and went into the cockpit, leaving them alone.

There was silence for a moment as Charles stared at Erik, eyes blazing.

Before he could think better of it—and because it was the only thing he could think of—Erik leapt upon Charles, smooth as a panther. He covered Charles's body and took possession of his mouth, lips demanding and relentless.

Charles, startled by this sudden aggressive move by his friend, his nemesis, put his hands on Erik's chest and pushed, panting. "You can't just kiss every problem away, Erik!" he shouted.

Erik paused, breathing heavily, but his mouth was still no more than a breath away from Charles's lips. "Tell me you want me to stop," he demanded as he grabbed Charles at the waist with one hand. "Make me believe it."

Charles turned his head, afraid to look in Erik's eyes, afraid of what he would see. Without his powers he couldn't see inside the other man's mind, but deep down he knew he didn't need to. Erik's body language told him all he needed to know. The kiss told him more than ever could have believed. "I . . . can't," he croaked, tears stinging his eyes.

"Look at me." Erik's tone demanded obedience.

Charles turned back to face Erik. "Fuck you," he spat, daring Erik to make the next move.

Erik ignored him. "When you . . . abandoned me on that beach, I was stunned. And wounded. I never thought you would . . ." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. "I missed you," he said quietly. 

"You left _me_ ," Charles replied, lowering his voice as Erik's words began to calm him. "You left me lying there. Your quest for power was more important."

"NO!" Erik shook as his anger broke free for a moment. He took a deep breath. "It was our quest, to protect mutants. You were supposed to be with me. When _you_ rejected _me_ , what could I do?"

"So you left me. I was no longer of use to you as a cripple." Charles shrank under Erik's grip, weakened and vulnerable as he'd been that day on the beach.

Erik sat up, shocked. "That was not why—" He grabbed Charles's shoulders and pinned him to the couch, forcing him to look up at him. "I always want you, always will. But I couldn't stand the look of disappointment in your eyes. I couldn't bear to think that . . ."

Immediately, Charles felt guilty for what he said. What happened to him was an accident born out of anger. Charles was hurt more by their separation than from any physical injury he'd endured. He managed to reach up with one hand and brush Erik's cheek with his fingers. "I didn't. I didn't hate you. I . . . don't hate you."

Pushing hair off Charles's forehead, Erik gave a small, sad smile. "I guess I'll have to be happy with that much, for now. And can we please get back to something more pleasant than arguing?" He didn't wait for an answer, but swooped down to kiss Charles again, using his body to pin him in place. 

Being the physically weaker of the two men, Charles was unable to do anything but return Erik's kiss. All of the hurt and anger he'd brought with him on the plane began to melt away, and his body began to relax under Erik's weight.

When he next came up for air, Erik murmured into Charles's ear, "That's more like it." He slipped his hands down from his friend's shoulders to wrap around his body, pulling him in closer. "Do you want to know how much I've missed you?" he murmured.

"Show me," Charles whispered, then kissed Erik tenderly.

"So impatient." Erik chuckled. "All those years I was in that plastic cell, all those nights alone—do you know who I thought of?" he teased.

"Tell me," Charles teased back, a smile forming on his lips at last.

Erik bent to kiss Charles's throat, grazing the skin there with his teeth. "I thought of you," he whispered. "So much that I ached for you. And sometimes the ache was so bad, I had to . . . do something about it." He ground his hips against Charles. "It's that bad now, too."

Charles slipped his hand between their tightly pressed bodies and grazed the bulge in Erik's trousers. "I can do something about it," he said seductively.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Erik said, and then took Charles's hand and placed it very firmly over his own cock. "Ahhhh," he sighed. "That's what I've been missing."

"I've missed you, old friend," Charles said, and began to rub his hand against Erik's heat.

"Then I think it's time for you to stop cursing at me and start showing me how much." Erik nuzzled Charles's neck, kissing, licking, reveling in the scent and taste of his skin.

Charles slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, and he slipped his hand inside Erik's trousers, encircling his cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what you want," he whispered in Erik's ear.

"You don't know?" Erik traced the inside of Charles's ear with his tongue, and then whispered, "My dick in your mouth, now."

"Sit up, my friend," Charles said gently, "and I'll give you what you want." He realized that it had been ten years since they'd seen each other, ten years that Erik had gone without the most basic pleasures in life.

With a reluctant sigh, Erik abandoned his exploration of Charles's neck and pushed himself up until he was leaning back into the couch cushions. He spread his legs in an unmistakable invitation and smiled. "I'm waiting, Charles. For you."

Charles licked his lips and locked eyes with Erik's as he moved onto his knees. "You've waited long enough," he said, sliding his hands along Erik's lean thighs.

"Mmmmm. That's a good start, love." Erik pulled Charles's hands up to his belt buckle. "You could move a bit faster, though, please."

"Easy, my friend. We have all the time in the world," Charles replied, loosening Erik's belt and unfastening his trousers. He sucked in a breath at the sight of Erik's engorged cock. It had been ten years for him, too. Ten years since he'd been intimate with Erik, his closest friend, his lover.

"Don't make me wait anymore, Charles." Erik whispered the words, but there was still an air of command to them. "Now." He put his hands on Charles's shoulders and pulled him in.

Charles let Erik take control. He knew that his friend was masking the pain of their separation with his domineering tone. He knew that underneath that commanding exterior Erik needed him as much as Charles needed Erik. Without words, and unable to delve into Erik's mind, Charles simply parted his lips and took in Erik's heat.

Erik groaned, sinking back into the cushions and closing his eyes. It had been so long since he'd felt Charles's warm, wet mouth engulfing his cock, he was afraid he wouldn't last long. He threaded his fingers through his friend's long hair and tugged gently. "Slowly," he whispered, "I don't want to come just yet."

If Charles had his powers, he could stop Erik from coming, but at this moment he was glad he couldn’t use them on his friend. He wanted this moment to be real, to be something Charles did for Erik to show him how much he missed him, how much he loved him.

 

Erik continued to caress Charles's hair, but opened his eyes to watch what was being done to him. "Just a bit more," he murmured, "and then . . . "

Charles slid his lips over Erik's cock, taking him in and drawing him out slowly, again and again, tasting the first drops of his essence on his tongue.

"Christ, that feels good." Erik groaned quietly and rocked his hips for a moment, in time with Charles's movements. "But you know what I really want, don't you, love?"

Charles didn't need to read Erik's mind to know what he was thinking. After one last swipe of Erik's shaft with his tongue, Charles leaned back, hands on Erik's knees and gazed up at his friend. "Tell me, Erik," he said quietly.

Pulling him up and in very, very close, Erik whispered roughly, "I want to bury myself so deep inside you, you'll never forget what I feel like, and never want to be without me again."

"Do it," Charles commanded, swallowing hard and kissing Erik as though they might be torn apart at any moment now.

Erik kissed him back hard, and then began to unbutton and unzip Charles's trousers. He groaned when he slipped his hand inside and encountered the hard heat waiting for him. Suddenly his hands couldn't move fast enough as he shoved at Charles's clothes and tried to turn him over at the same time, wanting that smooth body underneath him now.

"Easy, love," Charles said soothingly, sensing Erik's urgency and trying to calm him in order to make this moment last. Silently he feared this was a momentary desire, that once Erik had his way he would discard Charles once again. He touched Erik's cheek and then rolled over. "I'm all yours," he said, turning his head to the side. "I always have been."

Erik leaned down, kissing and tasting and panting into Charles's neck. "Truly?" he breathed, his full voice failing him for the moment. "Are you mine, Charles, really?" But even as he asked, Erik was pushing down Charles's pants, running hands over his smooth, firm ass possessively.

Sighing, Charles squirmed under the touch. "You don't need my powers to know what I'm thinking, Erik. I belong to you, and you to me. Now show me."

Erik reached under Charles and grasped his cock, stroking it slowly. "I can tell you're ready for me," he said, smiling. Then he got up on his knees, positioning himself right behind Charles.

"I can't wait to feel you tight around me," he whispered as he moved his fingers into the crack of Charles's ass, searching and probing for his entrance.

"Please, Erik," whimpered Charles, longing to have those fingers inside him.

"Please what?" Erik gently pushed a finger into Charles, as far as he could. "Say it."

Charles groaned. He'd longed for that touch for ten years, and now that the moment had come he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. "Don't be cruel, Erik. You know what I want." When there was no answer, he pleaded. "Fuck me."

A second finger joined the first, and Erik pushed more firmly. "How do you want me to fuck you?' he whispered in Charles's ear. "Hard and fast? Deep and slow?" He pulled out, then inserted three fingers, stretching Charles, getting him ready.

Gasping, Charles balled his hands into fists and tilted his ass up to meet Erik's probing fingers. "Like that," he cried, "I want you deep inside me."

"Deep and slow it is, then," Erik growled. He withdrew his fingers, grasped Charles's hip firmly with one hand, and then positioned his cock at the clenched entrance. "I've longed to be able to fuck you again for too many years," he hissed, and began to press himself in, slowly but firmly, not stopping until he was seated, balls-deep, in Charles's body.

Tears formed in Charles's eyes as Erik entered him, and his lover's words penetrated his mind just as deeply. "I've wanted you, too. More than you'll ever know."

Erik leaned over and kissed Charles's shoulder, then his neck, then his back. "Let's not wait this long again, shall we?" Slowly, he began to move, each thrust slow and deep. It felt even better than he remembered to be making love to Charles again.

Charles began to move in time to Erik's rhythm, and once again they were in sync, equals. Charles relaxed and let Erik penetrate him as deeply as possible, sighing and moaning with each gentle thrust. "Harder," he whispered, needing to feel Erik's power.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Erik teased. He paused for a moment, so he could get a good grip on the delicious bottom under him, and then he began to slam into Charles, fast and merciless. “Christ,” he said, with a grunt at each thrust, “you’re so tight and hot! Perfect!”

Charles moaned, not from pain but from the ecstasy of finally having Erik inside him. With each thrust he gasped. He'd dreamed about this moment for so long, and now that it was here he was overwhelmed.

Erik paused in his frenzy to pull up Charles’s shirt, breathing roughly and dragging his lips over the smooth, pale skin of his back. It was slightly damp with sweat, and he licked and kissed as if he couldn’t taste Charles enough. When he paused for breath, he whispered against a tensed shoulder: “I’ve . . . missed you so.”

Charles shut his eyes. It was too much, this intimacy; he'd longed for this moment for ten years. And now Erik filled him and consumed him at the same time, and his words touched his heart. He choked back tears as he whispered back, "I've missed you too, old friend.”

Erik slowed his movements, each thrust now forceful and deep, making Charles’s body shake. He grunted with the effort of control, wanting to make this pleasure last for both of them. But soon he reached under Charles again, stroking his cock, demanding that his friend give up all control. “You're mine,” he hissed.

At that moment Charles wished he had his powers, to show Erik who was in control, but part of him, the dark part of his mind, wanted to submit. They were equals intellectually, but Erik was stronger physically, and when Charles was in his arms he _liked_ having Erik being in control. He pushed back against his lover, forcing him to penetrate deeper. "Prove it," spat Charles.

“I am,” Erik growled. He reached out with his mind, connecting with the metal under the upholstery beneath them and then pressing down so that Charles was trapped beneath him. “Try to get away from me now!” He began to move fast again, pounding into Charles furiously, knowing they were both close to tipping over the edge of ecstasy.

"Erik," Charles croaked, the pressure on his cock so intense, matched only by the pressure of Erik's thrusts. Escape was the last thing on his mind. If he had his powers he would reach out with his mind and send the pleasure he was experiencing into Erik's body. "Fuck!" he yelled as he came, his hot essence filling Erik's hand.

Gasping as Charles’s seed overflowed on his fist, Erik was driven to find his own completion. After a few more thrusts, he groaned as he felt himself spill out and fill Charles’s body. Erik shuddered and sighed, and then collapsed on top of his friend’s body.

As Erik's warmth filled him, Charles moaned and shut his eyes, content under the weight of his friend, his lover. What started out as a heated conversation ended in something Charles had only imagined for the past ten years. "Am I dreaming?" he asked quietly.

Erik chuckled, then kissed Charles’s neck lazily. “If we’re dreaming, don’t wake me. I don’t want to find I’m back in that cell.” He paused for a moment. “I couldn’t bear that.”

Charles momentarily felt a pang of guilt at the thought of Erik rotting away in that prison. "I won't let that happen to you, ever again."

With a sigh, Erik rolled over onto his side, bringing Charles with him and tucking him in close. “Would you really do that? For me? I thought we didn’t want the same things.” He was quiet for a second. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Charles sighed, too, then rolled over underneath Erik and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's not argue right now. We have so much to talk about." He glanced toward the cockpit. "We'll be landing soon." He looked down between their bodies, their clothes tangled and disheveled. "We should probably . . .”

“I suppose we must,” Erik agreed, more than a hint of sadness in his voice. He took Charles’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, one last time. “For now.” Then he helped Charles get up, and began the almost hopeless task of making himself look presentable.

The door to cockpit opened just as Charles was fixing the last button of his shirt. A wary Logan poked his head through. Eyeing Charles and Erik suspiciously he asked, "Everything okay in here?"

Charles looked at Erik and smiled. "Everything's fine, Logan. Everything's just fine."

Logan's eyes traveled from Charles to Erik and back again. "I don't even want to know," he said, shaking his head and ducking back into the cockpit.


End file.
